Boundless Sky
by Strider Hunter
Summary: Some years after the War, a new life awaits J.T. Marsh...a child born of his love for Colleen. A man true to his nature, will J.T. find strength to be a father and deal with the tragedy that arises? Written 2 years ago, so it's far from perfect...


A beginning…

        Captain Marsh never sat down even once; instead he anxiously paced the waiting room back and forth, grinding his teeth like a madman. Without thought he had wrung his wrists raw, dreading the worst yet hoping for the best. He was waiting for word from the doctors about his wife, who was now seriously ill, waiting if the advanced therapy had improved her condition.

Only a few days ago there at Chicago General Hospital, Colleen had given birth to their first child, a beautiful and healthy baby girl whom they had named Kathryn, after Colleen's own mother. Colleen herself was in the best of spirits; all the joy in the Homeworlds could not equal hers when she held her daughter for the first time. And Captain Marsh had never felt any happier in his life. Too often tragedy had overshadowed any triumph in his life, but here, the birth of his daughter Kathryn, was his best reason for being alive. Finally, he had a real family of his own, and all thoughts had turned to the wonderful life they would have.

But now in the waiting room, Captain Marsh clung on to those recent memories, fearing he would go insane if he didn't. That morning Colleen had developed a sudden high fever, which baffled her doctor. Within hours she had been admitted to the IC unit and numerous specialists were brought in to help diagnose her abrupt illness. When word of the crisis reached home, Marsh immediately rushed back to the hospital accompanied by his best friend, Lt. Alec Deleon, and his wife, Lt. Commander Maggie Weston. They were now sitting with him in the waiting room, watching and comforting him as best they could. The couple knew Colleen for a long time and was certainly worried for her, but they had the same degree of concern for Marsh, whom they knew how emotional he was toward his wife. Right now, silent prayer wasn't enough.

Marsh grunted angrily. "Ah! What the hell is taking so long?! He said it would only be a minute!"

"J.T.," Maggie said, "come here and sit with us."

"Dr. Givens just wants to be sure with his facts, being as cautious as possible," Alec added. "I'm sure with all those specialists, it has to take some time dealing with all of their diagnoses."

Marsh kicked a chair out of the way and turned toward them. "But why hasn't anyone gotten even a word to us? A nurse, an orderly, someone! This waiting….arghh, I can't stand it!!"

Alec and Maggie watched him pacing, swearing to himself, and punching the wall every now and then. He had gradually grown more violent as the hour went by. But his grief was apparent. His face was immensely sad, his eyes had lost their normally cheerful glow. A fearful feeling came over the couple, not for their own safety, but J.T.'s. Apparently it was a good idea for Alec to sit near the door, preventing Marsh from exploding out onto the scene and hurt himself or anyone else.

At last, the door opened and Dr. Givens walked in, holding a clipboard. Alec and Maggie stood while J.T. nearly ran him over as he demanded news. "Well, what's going on, how is she?!"

Dr. Givens cleared his throat. "Mr. Marsh, your wife has a seriously debilitating disease.We aren't exactly sure how the disease originated, but its effects are exacting a toll. I'm sorry to tell you that Colleen is no longer able to breathe on her own, so we have put her on life-support and have given her morphine--"

"What?! What do you mean she can't breathe, she was fine just yesterday!" J.T. shouted. 

Dr. Givens shook his head. "I honestly don't know what to tell you. Her condition deteriorated at an unprecedented rate, nothing like we've ever seen before. The new therapy seems to be slowing it down, but not fast enough. Right now she is stable, but we don't know for how long. Now, we are considering another treatment, a very highly experimental one at that. But we need your consent, so if you'll just sign here…" He extended the clipboard.

"My 'consent?' What, it might not work?! You can't save her then, is that it?!"

"Dr. Givens," Alec intervened, "how in God's name did this happen? What's causing Colleen to deteriorate so rapidly?" He felt Maggie squeeze his hand.

"Our best guess is that it is a degenerative disease. Her cells are breaking down. Usually our old cells are replaced by new cells, so it's a constant cycle. But Colleen's cells aren't being replaced at all. It seems that all of her cells' energy, or ATP, is being sapped away; if there is no ATP, then there is no macromolecular production, which means no new cells are produced. I can't explain it, none of us can."

J.T.'s face became a mask of confusion and horror.

"How could her ATP just disappear like that?" Alec asked. "There has to be a reason!"

The doctor again cleared his throat. "One of the specialists, Dr. Carter, believes that there is a malfunction, of sorts, in her energy metabolism. Basically, a metabolic pathway consists of…."

"….proteins, enzymes, and cofactors," Alec finished. "Yes, I know all that, but what exactly is malfunctioning? Are you suggesting there's something wrong with her gene products?"

"Actually, our best guess is that there is something wrong with her genes themselves."

"A genetic disease?!" J.T. wailed. "That's impossible, there's nothing like that in her family! She's perfectly healthy!"

"I didn't say it was congenital. Dr. Carter believes it developed much later in her life, perhaps the last five to ten years. But it remained dormant until, we think, it was triggered by childbirth. It appears to be a mutation. Now a lethal mutation, unfortunately."

Maggie gasped, while Alec looked bewildered.

"Oh my God!!" J.T. shrieked, holding his head.

"But we haven't given up yet, I assure you, Captain Marsh. We're far from giving up. We are indeed preparing a new form of gene therapy…"

"I want to see her!" J.T. shouted. "Doctor, I want to see my wife!" He rushed forward, but both  Deleon and the physician held him back.

"I'm afraid not!" Dr. Givens said. "Captain, please! We've placed her in a highly radioactive treatment room, only specialists are allowed in. I'm not even allowed in."

"So there is a good chance, right?" Alec demanded. "This new gene therapy?"

"Yes, of course. But we'll need your permission to go ahead with it." The physician again held out the clipboard. "We haven't much time. Please, do it for Colleen, Captain Marsh."

J.T. breathed rapidly, looking at both him and Alec, then angrily broke free of their hold. He took the board and scribbled his signature. Dr Givens nodded and reached for it, but J.T. held on, staring him in the eyes. "You save her," he said sternly. "You save my wife. You save her or I'll kill you myself, doctor."

Dr. Givens took back the signature. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, and walked out of the room.

A hideous silence followed as J.T. stood there, staring at the door. Alec was in front of him, his hands at his sides. Maggie sat down, covering her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. J.T. gazed at her for a moment then looked down at his own hands, waving them helplessly in the air.

"They just need time, J.T.," Alec said finally. "I'm sure it'll all work out…they're dedicated people, with the most advanced technology at their disposal. All we have to do is hope for the best."

"…." J.T. attempted to respond, but he was devoid of all speech. Everything Dr. Givens had said now replayed in his mind…every last detail the physician deemed necessary for him to understand. A mutation? Lack of energy? Suddenly a horrible feeling…was Colleen still conscious? Was she feeling pain? No, the doctor said something about giving her morphine. A small relief. The seriousness of the matter suddenly dawned on him: his wife was dying. The only woman he has ever loved, the only woman to have ever truly loved him with all of her heart and soul. And now, something was taking everything he had, everything he ever hoped for, away from him. The thought was too great; he suddenly wobbled for a moment, and stumbled onto the couch next to Maggie. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands.

"…why?" he whispered at last. "Why is…this…happening to her? She never wronged anyone…"

Alec silently sat on the chair opposite them. Maggie bit her lip and placed a hand on J.T.'s shoulder. "There's always a reason for everything to happen," she said quietly, wiping her eyes with her other hand. "Everything is a part of a grander scheme of things; good can come out of terrible circumstances. Remember what happened to me and Alec? Maybe God wanted Colleen to…"

J.T. sat statue-like, unmoving. "There is no God," he breathed.

Alec and Maggie said nothing. Then, for the first time in their knowing him, J.T. wept. He had his face covered, but the tears escaped between his fingers and ran down his rough hands. His breath came in short gasps, his still-vigorous body trembling. He wept for his wife, for their dream of a wonderful life together, for their daughter, for the memories. Lost in his own grief, he neither knew nor cared that his friends watched him in this moment of utter sorrow. They watched him and mourned for him, and wondered why this happened themselves. They wondered why a good, loving and caring woman was being taken from a good man, their friend, who loved his wife more than life itself, more than his very own soul.

Hours later, Dr. Givens returned with the gravest of news. The gene therapy failed to provide any positive results; the disease had already progressed to the point where even radical treatment was too late to reverse the DNA damage. He added that Colleen's condition was on a steady decline, and that she could go at any minute now. He suggested that they go and see her now, before she slipped away. The physician actually expected another emotional outburst from Captain Marsh. But J.T. was beyond that now. In the long hours of waiting, he had grown sullen and quiet. He listened to all of the doctor's words, never looking up from the floor in front of him. Alec and Maggie knew that he had come to terms with all of this, that there was nothing he could do. Often J.T. had talked of how he has been dogged by Fate all of his life, blaming and cursing her as if she were an old friend. But there was no more anger in him left now. All he wanted to do was cherish the last moments with his beloved. And with his daughter. When they stepped into the hall, J.T. quietly asked if Kathryn could join him to say their good-byes. Dr. Givens agreed and ordered a nurse to accompany Maggie in bringing little Kathryn. Then, he led the grieving husband and Alec to the IC unit.

The room was dimly lit, with only a fluorescent light emanating from the bedside. A group of physicians stood not far from the curtained bed where she lay, quietly and solemnly conversing with each other, while nurses moved about attending to the patient's every comfort. The physicians stepped aside when Dr. Givens announced that Captain Marsh was the husband of the patient. J.T. paused for a moment and looked at each of them, who in turn bowed their heads and slowly began to leave the room. Dr. Carter, the genetics specialist, was one of the few who offered his condolences. After they left, Dr. Givens explained to them that Colleen would be unable to speak due to the life-support tubing in her chest. Then he led them to the bed and slowly drew back the curtains.

A smile slowly formed on J.T.'s face, in sharp contrast to his sad eyes, when he saw his wife. There Colleen lay, with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her chestnut hair and forehead were damp with profuse sweating. She was awake, her drowsy eyes brightening when she saw him, and she smiled faintly. Despite her condition, she still looked as beautiful as ever to him.

"…hey sweetheart," J.T. managed to say with a grin, caressing her forehead.

Colleen smiled again and moaned slightly at his touch. Dr. Givens said he would give them time alone, so he held Colleen's hand for a moment before leaving with the nurses. Alec brought up a chair so J.T. could sit beside her. She moaned again, her eyes searching the room.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Alec said, standing behind her husband. "Your family's on their way. Colonel O'Reillly said he'd find the fastest shuttle cruiser to get here, even if he had to hijack a scoutship!"

She closed her eyes, laughing faintly, and shook her head. Despite the hospital garb, her once young and athletic body now looked frail and wasted. Her skin seemed pale even in that light. She feebly moved her hand and J.T. instantly clasped it to his own.

"It's ok, honey," he assured, sensing what she wanted. "Kathryn will be here, Maggie's bringing her right now."

Colleen nodded, sighing contentedly. J.T. never kept his eyes off of her; instead he admired her for her beauty and her grace. He smoothed out her hair with his other hand. She adored his touch; he had always known that during their entire courtship and marriage, and knew even now despite her inability to tell him. For as long as J.T. can remember, he and Colleen seemed to share a common rapport, almost a psychic connection, though she was much better at it than he was. They could sense what the other was thinking, feel what they felt. To them, it was the ultimate form of intimacy. And it was no different now.

J.T. suddenly brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. "…I know you're scared, darling," he blurted, almost sobbing. "I…I am too…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, and Colleen felt infinitely saddened by this. She moaned again and gazed at him with her lovely emerald eyes. _Please don't be scared, my love, she told him in his mind. __Be brave…you have to be brave, for my sake and for Kathryn's. You're all our daughter has now…_

J.T. broke down and wept. "…no," he cried aloud. "You're always with us…"

Colleen smiled. Her wondrous smile.  _Yes…I'll always be with the two of you. I know it._

A soft knock came at the door, and Alec went to let Maggie in. She moved towards the bed, holding baby Kathryn in her arms. Unlike most of the other infants in the maternity, Maggie explained, the nurses said that Kathryn was just full of energy—always alert and constantly in motion. J.T. and Colleen laughed together. Even then as Maggie was speaking, Kathryn was wide-awake, looking around with large, bright blue eyes, eager to explore the world around her; she was even reaching out to grab Deleon's glasses. Seeing her daughter again put a grin on Colleen's face that never really went away.

J.T. chuckled as Kathryn was laid into his arms. "Coll thinks you look great as a mother, Mags."

Weston smiled appreciatively, tears in her eyes when she leaned to kiss Colleen on the cheek. J.T. then leaned closer, allowing his wife to get a better look. Colleen's face simply glowed; her only regret was not having enough strength to hold her daughter one last time.

"She's so beautiful," J.T. whispered, as he kissed Kathryn's head, tufts of bright red hair already showing her mother's influence. He took a small hand into his own. It was a profound moment for him… his large hands rugged and worn while his daughter's were so soft and innocent was no small comparison. "…so beautiful," he muttered again. "Just like her mother."

Colleen's smile remained. _Yes, she is beautiful. She's the best thing I've ever done with my life. And falling in love with you, my love, of course…_

J.T. placed one Kathryn's small hands into her mother's, and now the three were linked as a family. Weston wept silently as she watched this and was embraced by her husband, who was nearly moved to weep himself. Alec knew of many tragic events in his lifetime, yet this he felt was the most unfair of all.

J.T. smiled as he bounced their child on his knee. "Kathryn Kerianne Marsh," he said quietly, but full of resounding pride. "I…I've never gotten over the fact that she looks so much like you, sweetheart."

A faint sound of laughter behind the oxygen mask was Colleen's audible reply. _Well, she has your eyes, J.T.._

Marsh smoothed out his wife's hair. "You really think she has my eyes?"

Colleen nodded. _Of course. That's why I've nicknamed her after you. I decided to call her 'Sky,' because I know how much you love to fly._

J.T.'s eyes began to sting again. Kathryn watched her father, yet unable to know human emotion.

Colleen only shook her head and squeezed his hand. _In fact, darling, I've always known that you loved flying as much as you loved me…more so, even, now that I think about it._

J.T. wept bitterly for a few moments before taking a breath. "…no, never," he sobbed. "I don't love anything other than you and Kathryn…!"

She blinked and shook her head again. _So you're telling me you've never loved flying? Come now, darling, I know you much better than that!_

He nodded slowly, forcing a slight smile. "I do love flying…but never more than how I love you!"

_I know. I was just teasing you…_

J.T. laughed sadly. _Like you always do._

Colleen smiled. A few minutes of silence passed as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes closed and opened invariably, trying to keep them open. Her husband and her daughter could only sit and hold her hands as her breathing gradually became rasps.

_J.T.?_

"Yes, sweetheart?" His throat was dry; he could barely get the words out. Tears began to water his eyes again.

_Promise me that you'll always look after Kathryn? You'll take care of her for me, ok? Because I'll be going soon, and because she'll never know or remember me, a father is the only one she has. Love her as you love me now, love her even more. She is your flesh and blood, our beautiful baby Kathryn. Oh, I wish I could I could say something to her!_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. J.T. again wept, closed his eyes, and kissed the tear away.

_Do you promise me, my darling?_

He nodded his head with all of his strength, squeezing her hand. "…I will, my angel love. I swear it. I swear on my life…she will know who you are and how much you loved her…!"

Colleen smiled with a sigh, her drowsy eyes showing her content. _Good. Now she will never have a want in the whole world. You'll be a wonderful father, my love, I can see it already…_

Still in tears, J.T. stood up and brought Kathryn's lips to brush against her mother's forehead. _Thank you, my love. She managed to gather up her strength and wrap an arm around her daughter._

"Now she knows your touch, sweetheart. She'll always know your touch…"

_I know, J.T.. I'll be with her always, in her heart._

A stream of tears now flowed down Colleen's cheek. Her eyes now looked very sad.

_J.T.?_

"I'm here, Colleen…like I've always tried to be for you," he cried.

_I know. But could you do something else for me now?_

"…anything, sweetheart…"

_        She managed another smile. __I want you to be brave for me now, like I asked before. I...I feel my strength leaving me… oh J.T., I'm so scared!_

_        Colleen was now crying softly, but J.T., heeding his beloved's wishes, remained firm and strong. He gripped her hand gently. "Don't be afraid, my angel. I'm here, and Kathryn's here. We…we'll be your strength, always…"_

        She nodded, and after a few minutes her weeping subsided. _I'll be going soon, my love. I think it's time for me to say goodbye to Alec and Maggie…_

_        J.T. nodded, and holding Kathryn in his arms, turned to his friends. "Colleen wants to say goodbye to you now," he said quietly, stepping back._

        Maggie started to cry uncontrollably now, but regained control after a moment. She moved toward the bed and held Colleen's hand. "Don't you worry now, Colleen," she managed a smile. "We'll make sure she's taken care of…I promise. But…I'm going to miss you so much…!" She covered her mouth with her hand and cried. Colleen nodded, as Deleon put his arm around his wife. She hugged him, then stepped back with J.T. and Kathryn.

        Alec lowered himself beside the bed and onto eye level with Colleen. "Colleen," he started, "I…I really wish none of this was happening…it doesn't seem real. Like a nightmare. And…I really don't know what to say. You've always been a great friend to me and Maggie, and to the rest of the squad, I'm sure of it. You're…really the bravest woman I know...." A tear splashed onto his lens, and he clumsily tried to wipe it off, which brought another smile to her face. He managed a grin. "I guess now I know how you must have felt with me at Tranquility Base all those years ago, huh?" She nodded, and her eyes watered again. He held her hand. "You have nothing to be sad about, Colleen. You'll be headed for a far better place than this. I'll miss you very much…but we'll see each other again, and that's my promise to you!"

        She moaned faintly, then looked toward J.T.. He knelt down beside her, still holding their daughter.

        He then looked up at both them. "Colleen wants you guys to know how much you mean to her. You've been great friends to her, and she considers you to be her brother and sister team." Alec and Maggie held each other, looking in Colleen's direction and trying to be happy for her sake. "But you shouldn't be sad or miss her, because she'll always be with you too, watching over you as she watches over me and Kathryn. She loves you, and she'll never forget you wherever she goes."

        They nodded, then stood on the other side of the bed. J.T. then turned back to his wife.

        "How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

        Colleen sighed. _Tired…really tired…but glad in a way. I just wish everyone else was here too._

_        "I know." In his heart, he wanted to cry again, yet he remained resolute for his wife._

        _J.T.?_

_        "Yes, I'm here, sweetheart."_

        _I…I don't think I have much time left. __Could you please say goodbye to everyone else for me? Say goodbye to Avery and Vince and Ramon and the rest of my platoon. Say goodbye to the rest of the squad, too… and Nara, especially Nara; she was one of my best friends. Oh, and remember to thank Dr. Givens and Dr. Carter for all they've done for me. Don't be mad at them, all right J.T.? Say goodbye to all of them for me, and tell them I love them all very much._

_        "I will, sweetheart." He had always been amazed by her love of everyone, even those who impacted her life relatively little or recently. And now, he felt himself strengthened by her love, her will. Even though this disease was robbing her body of energy, her force of spirit was abundant, almost overflowing. From this J.T. found a renewal of his own will, to live and keep his promise to his dying love._

        Colleen sighed again, her breaths becoming more and more laborious. _And finally, say goodbye to my family for me. All my cousins and aunts and uncles. Tell them that I am going to a better place, and I'll watch over them too and will always continue to love them. My brothers…Edward, Garrett, and little Liam. And Melissa…tell her I'll always be her big sister…we're inseparable, like we always have been. And most importantly, my father…tell him that I'm on my way to see Petey and Mother again. Oh, I hope he's proud of me!_

_        J.T. kissed her hand. "He is, sweetheart, I know he is. With everything that you've done in your life, how could he not be?"_

        _I guess you're right, my love. She sighed again, this time with a little more difficulty. __It really has turned out to be some life! But I'm glad the way it turned out. I'm glad that I could spend my last moments here with you and Kathryn. There's no better way I can really think of._

        He did his best to smile, but the sadness remained in his eyes.

        Colleen's eyes went dim as well, as she seemed pensive. _Oh J.T.…I'm so sorry for this! she told him at last. __I'm so sorry for all this to happen!  She began to cry again, uncontrollably, desperately. And little Kathryn, watching her mother's distress, perhaps sensing her emotions, began to cry out as well._

        "…no, no," J.T. said through gritted teeth. He delicately eased an arm around his wife's shoulders. "No, none of this is your fault…none of it. Your heart, your soul is too good for this to happen!" He could feel the rage building up inside of him again. But the sight of his wife and daughter crying together caused it to quickly subside, to fade away. "Don't blame yourself for this," he said, wiping her cheek. "You have more important things to worry about…like how you're going to keep track of me and Kathryn at the same time!" He began bouncing his daughter on his knee again, trying to comfort her.

        Colleen soon regained control once more, taking her husband's words to heart. _I love you so much, J.T. Marsh! She managed another smile, then feebly brought her arms up to Kathryn, beckoning for her crying child. J.T. gently placed their baby daughter into her mother's arms. Colleen held her close, caressing her back. __Don't cry, my precious. Mommy's here to hold you now. We're so very close, you and I…_

        As if the infant could hear her mother's thoughts, Kathryn ceased her crying and uttered her very first giggling sounds. Maggie and Alec quickly forgot their grief and watched in amazement. J.T. felt filled with profound joy and simply hugged his family for as long as he could.

        _J.T.…?_

_        "Yes, my love?"_

        _I…think I'm going now…I can feel…my thoughts getting weaker…just hold me…hold onto me and Sky…I want to kiss you both…before I go…_

        J.T. helped his wife remove the oxygen mask as their friends watched in anguish. His eyes met hers once more yet for all eternity. She smiled up at him, her wondrous, unforgettable smile, and closed her eyes as he brought his lips to hers. They kissed one last time…passionately, deeply, becoming one, with their very souls…as they had done countless of times before. And together, they seemed to remain like that forever…until at last they parted. She smiled again at him and sighed gracefully. He rested his head next to hers, arm still around his wife, as they watched their child's tiny hands touch her mother's face. Gathering the remainder of her strength, Colleen pressed her lips onto her daughter's forehead and never let go.

        _…she's going to grow up…just fine. I know it._

_        "I know it too. How do you feel, sweetheart?"_

        _…I'm happy, my love. I'm so very happy…J.T.…I think…this is goodbye…_

        Her eyes now looked very drowsy, struggling to stay awake but she managed to keep her touch on her child. She breathed weaker and weaker, retaining her grace as she was slowly slipping away. Maggie and Alec tearfully held onto each other. J.T. gazed at his wife and fought back the welling grief, staying strong for her sake, never failing her. A few moments later, Colleen's emerald eyes finally closed.

        _…goodbye, J.T.…my charming prince…my love…my life…_

_        Please don't go, sweetheart. I…we want you to stay…_

_        A small, final smile formed on her face. __I want to, my love…but you know I can't…goodbye, Kathryn Sky…my only daughter…my beautiful girl…I'll love you and be with you always…and J.T.…I have always…loved you…and will love you…forever…_

_        A tear fell onto Colleen's cheek. "…I love you, too…my darling, my one true wife. My Angel," he wept. "My heart and soul…"_

        _…don't be sad…I'll be with you both always and forever…for all time…goodbye…my family…….      _

_        A soft, last exhale of breath passed her lips. And then she was gone._

        He kissed his wife again, then gently lifted Kathryn into his arms and held her for the longest time. Maggie cried into Alec's shoulder, who stood unmoving, saying nothing. A mournful silence followed, but not for very long. After a few minutes, J.T. suddenly began humming a melody to his daughter. It was Colleen's favorite lullaby, the one she had used when putting Kathryn to sleep for the first time only days ago. It was in his heart now, and he wanted his daughter—their daughter—to always remember it.

        The sun still shone brightly when J.T. took his daughter out for some fresh air, despite the nurses' protestations. Puffy white clouds whisked and floated wherever they pleased; the sky was still its deep shade of blue—a rarity in Chicago. He chose a grassy area near a willow tree, not far from the hospital entrance, and sat down with Kathryn, who was still swaddled in the maternity ward's infant clothing. J.T. realized that she was seeing the sun for the first time in her new life, a truly remarkable moment. He could not help but stare in amazement as she blinked and crooned softly at the warm sunshine on her skin.

        Deleon had followed and now stood by them. "J.T.…Colleen's family will be arriving any minute. Do you…want me to talk to them?"

        A pause followed as if J.T. didn't hear him, still concentrated on his baby girl. After a time, he looked up; his eyes were still red from grief. "That's all right. I'll speak with them. I owe them that, at least. Besides, Coll would have wanted me to."

        Deleon nodded. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly for a moment. "J.T.…if there's anything that Maggie and I can do for you…anything at all…then please, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be here to help you and Kathryn out in any way we can. You have my word."

        J.T. looked back at his daughter who was wide-eyed now, gazing at the world around her. "Thank you, Alec. You and Mags have been great to us…I'll keep your offer in mind, I promise."

Some minutes passed without a word being spoken. Deleon squatted down to the infant and held out his hand, which she took and yanked on his fingers. "She's so energetic," he observed. "It's remarkable how she's developing so quickly."

"She's all I have left in the world now," J.T. said aloud, holding her on his knee. A sparkle caught his eye, and he noticed his wedding band. "I'll raise Kathryn Sky so that every parent in the Homeworlds will envy her," he said, vowing to himself. "I'll make Colleen proud…"

        A gust of wind rustled the tree behind them. Kathryn lost all attention in Deleon's fingers on hearing the strange noise and turned her head to investigate. Her blue eyes were filled with awe as a thousand leaves swayed gently above her.

        J.T. grinned. "I think that Sky has a wonderful life ahead of her…"


End file.
